


Day 076

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [76]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 076

Aveline sat at her desk looking over the official statement from the Office of the Viscount. As a result of the vote yesterday there was a directive for the guards to confiscate all weapons held by the elves and to arrest anyone claiming to be part of an elven militia. The wording of the edicts was clumsy and far less precise than Seneschal Bran’s usual work.

Weeks ago she would have been more than willing to carry out their order. The memory of the elves who murdered her guards was still fresh in her mind but they were either dead, or fled with the Qunari now. It was no more fair to blame the elves for the actions individuals took then it was for the elves to blame the guards for the actions of a few. Still, every attack on her guards, even reputational attacks, felt personal to Aveline. She would have to resolve this situation soon and in a way that didn’t jeopardize the respect she had with her guards. 

There was a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called out. Brennan slipped inside, shutting the door behind them.

“You called for me Captain?” Brennan asked hesitantly.

“You spent weeks trapped in the Alienage, yet you have argued that we should be measured in our response to the elves. You reported that Jeb’s praises for your treatment were due to his mind being affected by blood magic, but stressed that the apostate acted on his own authority. After what you went through, many would be out for revenge.”

“Aye, Mam,” Brennan agreed.

“Speak freely. I want your opinion on this.”

“The elves who killed the guards surrendered to protect their fellows. They gave their lives willingly for the community, showing more courage than many guards when they were in the shit. Noll brought Cullen the head of the Bloodmage after he attacked me.”

“After he attacked Merrill and the templars tore apart the Alianage looking for him,” Aveline corrected. Brennan snapped her mouth shut. “Sorry,” Aveline said. “Please continue.”

“Wright started the fight that day, the elves just finished it,” Brennan continued. “It seems to me that the elves are only hitting back. They shouldn’t, but maybe… maybe they have cause. We don’t always do right by the elves. Also Merrill makes a mighty fine cup of tea and we learned three new ways to braid our hair out of our eyes while we were trapped together.”

Aveline allowed herself a smile at that. “I noticed you left the fact that Merrill is also a mage out of your report.”

“As often as she’s in your company Mam, I expected you already knew that. No reason for the templars to have another reason to kick down doors in the alienage.”

Aveline nodded. “Please fetch Guardsman Donnic.”

Brennan returned a moment later. Donnic could not have been far. He never seemed to be these days. Donnic spared a brief glance at Brennan before responding.

“Captain?”

Captain. The words were the same as ever but the feeling behind them had changed. They kept everything professional in front of the men. A fact Aveline took pride in, he was just another guard while they were in uniform. Out of uniform however…

“Report of the strength of the guards,” she said. Donnic snapped a salute before making his report.

“We are still under strength as we traine up recruits to replace our losses during the Qunari attack. Most guards are either on partoll or on training duty. Morale is… Acceptable given the circumstance but improving daily.”

“Would a sweep of the Alianage put undue strain on the force we have assembled?”

Donnic paused for a moment considering. “Likely it would, Captain.”

“Then we will work with the force we have available,” Aveline said

Noll was waiting for them when Aveline arrived, Brennan and Donnic at her back. There were elves on the rooftops armed with crossbows, watching their approach.

“I must admit captain,” Noll said, “I was expecting a larger force. We know the city ruled against us.”

“I am under order from the viscount’s office,” Aveline said. “To take any elves, claiming to be members of an ‘elven militia’ into custody. Effective Immediately. Do any elves here claim to be part of a militia?”

Fortunately, Noll was quick on the uptake. “No, Guard Captain,” they said. “No elves claim to be part of any militia. That would be in violation of city law.”

“I am also under order to confiscate any weapons I find while here. I count four crossbows.”

Noll nodded. Their elves unloaded their weapons and tossed them down to Donnic and Brennan.

“Finally,” Aveline said. “I am assigning Guardsmen Brennan to the Alienage. She, and only guards she has handpicked herself will patrol the Alienage regularilly. I trust no one will interfere with her work.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Noll said.

Satisfied, Aveline turned around and marched back up to hightown, Donnic and Brennan falling in step behind her.

“Mam?” Brennan ventured when they were out of earshot of the elves.

“We have many new recruits,” Aveline explained. “Starting tomorrow you will pick ones you feel have the… temperament required to work the Alienage.”

“As you say, Captain,” Brennan replied.


End file.
